This invention relates to an apparatus for first locating acupuncture points and then stimulating the points with light radiation for treatment purposes. Additionally, the apparatus can be used for applying light radiation directly to an injury to promote healing and relieve pain.
It is well known to stimulate acupuncture points by various means including applying needles, electric current, pressure, ultrasound, heat or light. It is also known that localization of acupuncture points can be accomplished by measuring the electrical impedance, which is considerably lower than the impedance of adjacent areas of skin.
A device is needed which can be used to both locate acupuncture points and to stimulate the points with light radiation. For convenient use, such a device should be portable and hand held.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable device for first locating acupuncture points by detecting a decrease in the impedance of the subject's skin and also to provide a light source for stimulating the acupuncture point once located. Additionally, studies have indicated that light radiation directed toward an injury can have beneficial results in alleviating pain and promoting healing.
The apparatus of this invention includes an electric probe at one end for placement against the subject's skin to determine the impedance of the skin. Location of acupuncture points is determined by first determining a base line impedance of the subject's skin. This is accomplished by having the operator hold the photoprobe in one hand and touching the subject with the other hand. While touching a ground plate on the photoprobe case, the operator contacts the subject's skin with the electric probe of the photoprobe assembly. In so doing, a circuit is completed comprising the subject, the operator and the photoprobe assembly. The impedance of this circuit is determined using an integrated circuit within the photoprobe assembly. As the electric probe is moved on the subject's skin, the integrated circuit will indicate the location of decreased impedance, thereby indicating an acupuncture point.
A light emitting diode (LED) on the opposite end of the photoprobe can then be used to provide pulsed light radiation to stimulate the acupuncture point. The light pulse has a frequency of approximately 292 hertz and the light wave length is approximately 660 nanometers.
An integrated circuit is used to determine the location of decreased impedance and another integrated circuit is used to provide a desired frequency to the LED light radiation source. The apparatus is of a size which can be conveniently held in the hand of the operator and also stored in a shirt pocket when not in use. The device is powered by two 11/2 volt AA batteries raking the device small, light weight, and convenient to use.
In addition to stimulating acupuncture points, the LED can also be used to directly stimulate various wounds and injuries to promote healing and alleviate pain. Examples of such injuries are contusions, scratches, and various open wounds. Treatment of these wounds can be accomplished by stimulating the wound with light radiation for a period of time ranging from one or two minutes to as many as ten minutes several times daily, or as needed, to relieve pain and promote healing. It should be noted that prior to receiving photo therapy, the subject should receive appropriate medical therapy for the condition. The photo therapy is used only for promotion of healing and alleviation of pain.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.